Ninja-Magi
by Mystic Sharman
Summary: The Potters have been traveling between Eden (Earth) and Shinobu no Sekai (Naruto's world) as missionaries and powerful warrior priests. Watch Harry grow up with his dad in Konoha, go to Hogwarts and obliterate Voldemort.


**Chapter One, Scene One: Aftermath.**

* * *

James could not believe that his lovely Lilly was dead. She had so much promise as a powerful ninja-witch. There was something wrong with Harry his scar should not emit that much black magic. Therefore, he decided to cut out the scar and a little bit of the surrounding tissue so he can heal it.

Thankfully, with the cottage beyond repair he could use it as an excuse to do a complete rebuild. Over the next week he had his wife's funeral, got everything he wanted out of the cottage and rescue Sirius from a life in prison.

With Harry asleep in his buggy the seven of them pointed their wands at his ruined cottage home and started chanting. Everything within the property suddenly vanished and replaced by a ball of light. That ball of light then dropped into the ground and suddenly a new cottage simmered into existence ready to be finished off. There was several popping sounds coming from inside indicating the potter elves where doing their part by outfitting the whole house.

James was pleased with himself, as he had successfully created the gateway to his home in Konoha. Once he had learned of the means of making private gateways, he had researched how he could make it better. To their credit, his house-elves had given him the idea of making a permeant two-way link that acts as a magical conduit to make all inter-planetary apparition easier and less risky.

He asked his elves to move Harry over to his clan house, as he wants to rise Harry away from the Death Eaters that have so far escaped justice. He also wanted to send Harry to Konoha ninja academy for his ninja training.

* * *

**Chapter One, Scene Two: Family History.**

* * *

I was happy that I had graduated top of my class with perfect marks. However, I have to wait till the summer after my third year at Hogwarts before I could take the Chūnin Exams. My letter had arrived this morning via postal-elf my dad said that we would be returning to Eden the day after my birthday so we could do my school shopping.

The English architecture was interesting. I could see what my dad said about our ancestors had fused the fashioned the clan compound off the manor houses.

When I was younger I had be wondering why I had two last names. My dad told me that in Shinobu no Sekai our family is the head branch of Clan Mahora and here in Eden we are head branch the most ancient and holy House Potter.

In the early days of House Potter, our family were magical potters by profession. That had translated into our family being considered as Transfiguration prodigies. As we could use permanent transfiguration like it was commonplace to do so. That also translated into a talent for combat magic.

In the early days of Clan Mahora, we were powerful magic wielding ninja priests that worshiped the creator. They helped found Konohagakure they made it a condition that worship of the one true creator was permanently established.

The story of how the two sides of Mahora-Potters met started not long after the founding of the village hidden in the leaf. Clan Mahora had been begging the creator to personally manifest himself to them. The Creator did not answer them how they asked him. However, he did the next best thing, he opened a portal and brought the last of House Potter at the time they had been in a fight with dark forces and was badly injured. There was seven adults that serviced four guys and three girls the exact opposite of Clan Mahora's youngest.

As Clan Mahora's youngest tended to the injured potters two by two they fell in love it was as if they were meant for each other. Soon it was decided that their families would become one with the oldest couple the Primary or head bloodline. Three bloodlines stayed while three moved permanently back to Eden. With the head bloodline moving between the two worlds. From then on there was always no less than three and no more than seven bloodlines living on each world. Not counting the head bloodline.

In resent family history, my dad had saved the Fourth Hokage Minato Namikaze when he sealed the nine-tailed fox in Naruto, by lending his magic and skill in James had transformed Kurama into a Chakra Crystal. That gave them time to seal the crystal into Naruto without the threat of impending death. The resulting seal was far more powerful than they expected. Since they had included means to sieve out excess chakra that is purified before it is released into the body.

* * *

**Chapter One, Scene Three: School Shopping.**

* * *

I just loved looking around Flourish and Blotts and looking for spell books that I could use for material he could use for my personal grimoire. I garbed as many spells books as I could. Then I got as many potion texts as I could. Making sure that I had recipes, brewing techniques, and ingredient prep. Once I had got all of my books, my dad came in with a bag filled with boxes that are one cubic centimeter in size. We then went and got my potion's starter kit before heading off to get my wand.

There is two things that everyone should know about Mr. Ollivander. First of he has a photographic memory of every wand he made or sold. Secondly, he has an almost uncanny sixth scene about identifying people with magically powerful familiars.

"Now what do we have here. You my boy are bonded to a young River Phoenix whose egg was found by your father on the shores of galilee and given as birthday gift. Which hatched at the moment marking the seventh anniversary of your birth. You are well and truly marked for greatness. Please come with me if you don't mind so I can make you your true wand."

"Sir is it possible to use a staff focus as a shaft for something like a trident?" I asked.

"It is possible. However, you need to merge trident style combat with staff magic. If you can give me the blueprints and the blades I could finish making it for you." Mr. Ollivander replied.

"Ixion pleas bring me the boxes holding the blueprints, blades, and focus gems for my trident project in the smiting house." I called out.

I smiled as a youngish house-elf popped in carrying three perfectly balanced boxes. "Here you are young master Harry. Master James can I take those boxes of seeds to your gardening elves back in Konoha Sir?" Dad handed the shopping bags over to the elf once I got my boxes from him. At that, the elf vanished with a small pop.

I laid out the main blueprint on the workbench. "Can you make the shaft Mr. Ollivander?"

"I can see that you have some enchantments planed as well. My, my, dual mode and size adjustments based on your height and physique. I believe that I can finish crafting your trident, young Harry. Now let us start with making the shaft. Close your eyes hold out your hand while picturing your completed trident in your mind then with a tail feather from your Phoenix let your magic lead you to the type of wood that will complete your trident." Mr. Ollivander told me.

I did what he asked me to do and I found myself in fount of long piece of elderberry wood. Mr. Ollivander smiled before saying. "Well now that piece of wood has been laying there for a good five hounded and ninety-one years. In that time, it has been hardly used to make any kind of focus. Now can you give me fifteen minutes and your trident will be ready for enchanting."

While waiting for Mr. Ollivander to finish his work I browsed his collection of wand hostelers. After half an hour, Mr. Ollivander and my dad came out with my almost completed trident. We had completed it by bonding it to me to save me from the hassle of someone trying to win it off me, as some elder-wood foci tend to do easily.

"Three we go Harry. Turn it into its wand form and pick out a wand hosteler and we are off as I already have paid."

* * *

**End of Chapter Notes.**

* * *

**Harry's trident looks like Finnick Odairk's in Catching Fire movie but with the shaft made of dark brown wood, no knife, and a sapphire at based of the blades. When it is a wand it kind of looks like Hermione's wand from the third film on. However, with the vine motif being made of metal. The metal I used is of the finest Chakra Metal available.**


End file.
